campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya Sanada
History Tokyo was the place where his father, Eiichiro Sanada, worked as a businessman in an instruments store in a famous shopping mall. He took trains in Shibuya, went to Asakusa, chowed down on shabu-shabu, sushi, ramen, yakitori and sashimi and lived a happy bachelor life. He's good at sales talk and due to this he fell in love with the woman who loves music: Benzaiten. Who knew she's a goddess? No one, even him. She allured him with her exceptional beauty under the guise of a rich middle-aged woman. Benzaiten returned the feelings and they soon started dating. Their love resulted into an affair and months later, Tatsuya is born. To cover up for leaving them, Benzaiten said that she will travel the whole world to learn more about their culture, customs and of course, language. Eiichiro hired a nanny to take care of the infant Tatsuya while he worked as usual. He grew up and studied in a school near their home in the suburbs of Tokyo. The school taught English in which he excelled because of his demigod ability. At the summer after finishing 6th grade, Eiichiro decided to move with Tatsuya in America because he was going to work there and find bigger opportunities. They moved to Topeka, Kansas where Tatsuya continued his studies. Eiichiro hired anoher nanny to take care of him and the house. This time, the school taught Latin in which Tatsuya came out on top too because of his multilingual abilities. Upon Tatsuya reaching fifteen, Benzaiten came to visit Eiichiro to tell him the truth of her being the goddess and what he must do when strange things happen to him. She gave him the instructions on how to get to camp. Then she gave him an enchanted violin the size of a viola in which he must give to him upon getting home. After telling all these, Benzaiten disappeared into thin air. Eiichiro, filled with awe and amazement, decided to tell Tatsuya when he got home. He gave him the violin in which Tatsuya became very happy to receive. But they won't stay together anytime sooner as strange things did happen in the following days. Tatsuya signed up to learn the violin in his music class. When he was going home, an oni was spying him from the trees behind the school. Tatsuya did see the one, but decided its just a trick of th eye. The next day, when he was going to school, the same thing happened again. The same oni was spying on him again as if he intents to eat Tatsuya alive and whole. Tatsuya is the getting the bad feeling that it wasn't a trick of the eye. The next day, while Tatsuya was playing th violin, the oni came rushing to attack and devour him. When it was about to attack, he began playing the violin like crazy as if on a trance. The sound waves caused the oni to crumble to dust which where blown away by the wind, scattering it to prevent reformation. He was awestruck and bedazzled and came rushing home, telling Eiichiro the encounter with the oni. Seeing that Benzaiten's words did happen, he packed his things and drove their car to Camp Izanagi. Tatsuya flodded his dad with questions that do seem legit for a 15-year old kid who just got attacked by a man-hungry oni. But even he cannot fully explain as everything seemed so impossible to be true. Upon arriving, he left him by the entrance and bid him goodbye. When he arrived at camp, he was claimed by his mother, Benzaiten. When he was promoted to head counselor of the cabin, Benzaiten gave him a magical notebook and pen. Seeing that he sucks at drawing, he kept it and never used it, for now. Appearance He has a handsome, youthful Japanese face. He has dark brown hair which is a bit messy, bright black eyes, above average height, slim and has very fair complexion. Personality He's known for suddenly speaking Japanese words but he also speaks other languages too. This is either because of his multilingual ability or because he lived in Japan as a child and pre-teen. He's funny, sarcastic, cheerful and a real charmer. He makes faces during lively conversations and makes funny or nonsense remarks about something. Powers/Abilities Offensive #Children of Benzaiten are able to create musical notes with the use of musical instruments which will explode once it touches anything solid. #Children of Benzaiten are able to conjure metallic note blades which may be used to cut through anything. Defensive #Children of Benzaiten are able to create a force field made of musical energy with the use of musical instruments which may be used to block and deflect anything. The longer they maintain the force field, the more draining it is to the user's energy. #Children of Benzaiten are able to draw a circle of magical symbols around them which when finished, sprouts a powerful shield able to stand anything for 20 minutes. Supplementary #Children of Benzaiten are able to create a sound wave which may be used to immobilize and confuse enemies, rendering them vulnerable. #Children of Benzaiten are able to force a person to watch them perform any instrumental, musical or dance performance. They may confuse the target and immobilized for a few minutes. Passive #Children of Benzaiten are stronger when there is music around. #Children of Benzaiten can force a person to recite haikus and poems for a short period of time. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to make his/her own works of art to come alive and attack for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Benzaiten are artistic, have good voices and have the innate ability to speak most foreign languages but mostly on Japanese. Anthem Category:Characters Category:Children of Benzaiten Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Head Counsellors Category:Japanese Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown